Embracing the Light
by DarkMoon2017
Summary: Now that Scarlett has become accustomed to her friends on the Young Justice Team and a newly found love, she can now embrace the illuminating light they have given her. Focusing on her abilities as a growing hero, she will evolve into someone she never imagined she could be. However, can she do it while dealing with the darkness and evils of the world? Sequel to Lighting the Way!
1. Chapter 1: Back On Track

**Hey guys! It is time for the start of the sequel for Lighting the Way! I am not sure how I'm going to do this but I am going to set some things straight before I begin. First of all, unlike a couple of my other stories, this story will only contain chapters with about 2k or 3k words each. If it's longer than that that means something important is happening I guess. Second, this story might be updated weekly but I doubt it. Because of the shortness of the chapters, I'm enthusiastic about writing it but we'll see how it goes. But I will say there'll be at least one chapter a month. Third, I'm only doing this because you guys are awesome! That's all I have to say about that! Please review or comment on the story and please, and I mean PLEASE, give me feedback or some ideas that you have since I have none at the moment. That would be awesome if you did! Finally, thank you so much for reading and here is the first chapter of the story! P.S. reviews will be replied to in future comments right below my opening paragraph so if you have any questions the answers will be at the beginning of every chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 1: Back On Track

I walked in the mall while staring at my phone. I was all by myself and Wally was at track practice working on his stamina. Pshh, like he would need that at all. I think he just wanted to be a teacher's pet to the team's captain. He was swift like that. I would be with him now but I really had to go to the mall today. I had to get some things for my room. Now I know it might sound crazy, but I've recently picked up drawing and shit so I need the materials to cover my room with my own art! It's gonna be badass! I need pencils, pens, paper, canvases, paint, and all that crap I can't remember right now. Ugh, why isn't he texting me back!? I know for certain that he can run and text at the same time and still beat out anyone he goes up against. I mean, come on. I looked up from my phone and stopped walking.

"I'm acting too clingy aren't I?" I asked myself out loud. Some dude at Hot Topic glanced at me and smirked.

"Hell yeah you are."

I glared at him and flipped him off.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" I yelled. He shrugged and went back into the store that vibrated with rock and hard metal. I rolled my eyes and looked around. A few feet away was a large fountain that was filled with pennies. Kids ran around it while driving cute little animal motor carts. The smell of Auntie Anne's Pretzels filled the air and made me hungry. It would probably be smarter than going back home and eating Megan's cooking...Yeah, after all this time I've known her she still hasn't gotten better at cooking. I guess it's my fault. I haven't had a lot of time to help her out in the kitchen ever since Wally and I got together. But, we've only been a couple for like a month so it's not like it's been years or anything. The smell of food hitting me again, I started to walk over to the mall cafeteria but my phone vibrated with my first step. I looked at it and smiled.

 _ **To: My Angel**_

 _ **From: Your Manly Guardian**_

 _ **Hey! Sorry! I forgot my phone in my bag before running. You still at the mall?**_

I nodded without even thinking about it and told him that I was.

 _ **Alright cool! I'll meet you back at the cave okay? The coach is yelling at me to run over to him. LOVE YOU!**_

I giggled because he had followed his "love you" with so many heart emojis. He was so damn cute. And a nerd. But a cute nerd. I texted him back the same message and put my phone back in my purse. My smile widened and I pumped my fist. Who the hell cares if anyone here sees me. I'm fucking happy! Wally always had that special ability to make me really happy. It might even be more powerful than his speed. He also helped me out with my occasional awkwardness. I still sometimes feel the shyness I had felt before I joined the young justice team. It is still hard for me to meet new people. Though, it doesn't happen as often now. Wally usually holds my hand or covers for me when it happens. I'm so lucky...

"Um, ma'am? Did you want a sample?"

I jumped and looked at who was talking to me. It was the guy who gives out Auntie Anne's Pretzels samples! God, he's annoying...

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just daydreaming is all...but no thank you. I was actually going to buy one anyway."

The boy blinked and then grinned. "Oh...Oh! Excuse me!" He said, leading me to the register. I nodded my thanks and ordered an ordinary pretzel before making my way to the exit of the mall. Would the others get mad that I didn't get them anything? Nah...Holding all the crap I needed today, I walked out the doors of the building and found myself in the parking lot. I kind of walked here not even thinking about walking back...which I didn't want to do while carrying all this shit! Sighing, I set the bags down and grabbed my phone. My first contact? None other than the boy wonder himself.

"'Sup!" He said on the phone. I smiled and glanced towards Mount Justice in the distance.

"Hey."

"Oh hey, Scarlett! Whatcha need!?"

Well, he's excited...

"Well...the thing is...I just walked to the mall to get all of my art stuff but now that I have it I really don't feel like walking all the way back to the cave so can you like grab the bio-ship and fly over here real quick pretty please?" I asked. He thought for a moment before replying. "Are you eating something? It kind of sounds like you're eating something. What are you eating Scarlett!? Is it Chick-fil-a!?"

Oh my god, what the hell? I pressed my palm to my face and shook my head.

"It's a pretzel from Auntie Anne's pretzels!"

"So...it isn't Chick-fil-a?"

"No Robin, it's not Chick-fil-a," I muttered, starting to get irritated. Why in the world did I call him in the first place again?

"I'll only come pick you up if you get me a pretzel too. Did you?" He asked, sounding excited again. I lied and told him I did. He got even more ecstatic at that. "Hell yeah! I'll be there in two!" He screamed before hanging up. I clicked the end button and picked my bags up again. He's going to be disappointed that I didn't get him a pretzel but he should've saw that coming. He better hurry up before I start feeling guilty about it. True to his word, he came over to the parking lot in about two minutes. The camouflage on the bio-ship disappeared, revealing its shiny red color. Robin stood at the door in all his t-shirt and short shorts glory. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Where's my pretzel?"

"Forgot to get you one," I said as I walked past him on the ship's ramp. His smile slowly transitioned into a frown and his arms flew out dramatically.

"But you! I! What!? That's not fair Scarlett! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"If you stop whining I'll make you something when I get home," I said sweetly. He immediately stopped his bitching and ran back to the ship behind me.

"You've got a deal! But I want something good!"

With that, he hopped in the driver's seat and flew us back to Mount Justice. This place was so cool and Batman expanded it with every chance he got. For instance, if the B-man wanted to add an archery room then he would build another underground room and have it equipped with everything that we would need. I know he's rich but damn! Robin knows how much his net worth his but he would never tell me. He was weird like that. Anyway, as soon as we made it back to the cave I walked into my room and set my things down. Then I walked to the kitchen and started making Robin something to eat. I wasn't going to act like a jerk and not make him anything. That's not who I am.

"You're back! What are you making?"

I turned around to find Megan coming into the kitchen. I smiled and resumed making Robin his sandwich.

"A sandwich for Robin because he picked me up from the mall. What are you up to?"

"Not much. Conner is with Superman training I think. Where's Wally? You two have practically been inseparable ever since you two...you know," she teased, nudging my arm. I blushed as I laid some turkey on the piece of bread. Turkey was Robin's favorite. "At the track field sucking up to coach," I laughed. She did as well and propped herself up on the counter, watching as my gloved hands masterfully created the almighty turkey sandwich. She then suddenly gasped and almost slid off the counter.

"What!?"

"Your hair! Your eyes! You're not wearing your disguise and you just went out in public! What if someone saw you! Oh my gosh! What if they recognized you!? Holy Mars balls, you're screwed!" She yelled out. I'm sure Robin was in the living room thinking that she was crazy as hell. She was sometimes. I laid the knife down and turned to her. Grabbing her shoulders, I shook her back and forth gently as a way to calm her down.

"Calm down! For real, it was only one time and it's not like I talked to anyone I knew so it's okay. What's one time going to hurt?" I asked rhetorically. Megan stopped her thrashing around and hummed in thought. "You never know. I just hope it didn't backfire on you..."

"It won't," I laughed as I topped the sandwich with a bread slice and tossed it on the plate. I cupped my hands over my mouth and called out, "Red Robin!"

"Yummmmm!" Robin yelled back, running into the kitchen, and snatching the sandwich before retreating back to the living room. I swear, when will he ever mature? He is only thirteen but still.

"Hey I'm gonna go work on my room decorations," I told Megan. She nodded and hopped off the counter.

"Alright cool. I would come with you but I want to wait until you're finished with it before I see it! I think I'm going to...hmm...practice my driving skills in the bio-ship!" She said as she started for the garage. I snorted and made my way to my room. "Try not to crash and die!"

"No promises!" She replied. I giggled as I entered my room. The red and black walls revealed themselves to me along with my matching colored bed. I turned on the lamp before plopping down on the floor where I had put all of my art stuff. My room was generally clean most of the time but today it was just a little bit messy. Not to the point where I had dozens of clothes laying around but still. I flipped through one of the notebooks and then let all of the pens and pencils fall to the floor. I had this sort of display that held all of this so that's where I planned on putting them. I picked a handful of them up and carefully placed them in each slot holder on the display near my desk. As I did this, my eye caught sight of my hand which was encased in a high tech black glove. The glove was skin-tight and looked like one a soldier would use. It had amazing grip and allowed me to touch things without irritating the burns on my hands. However, it was a constant reminder of how abusive my dad was when I was a kid. Recently, I've had dreams about "that day" and wake up hating my father for everything he did. I don't know if I really hate him though. It's better to be forgiving and move on. It really doesn't f-ing help when you have hapnophobia though! Jesus! That's a long-term thing! But back to my hands, I'm required to wash them and my feet with a special ointment my doctor gave me every so often. If I don't he said the burns on them could turn severe and cause catastrophic pain...Whatever the hell that means.

"I guess I could rub some of that stuff on my hands while I have time..." I muttered to myself. I glanced at the drawer next to my bed and stood up from the floor. I walked over to it and pulled one of the drawers to reveal the medical ointment. Sighing, I slowly pulled off both of my gloves and let them fall to the bed. I examined my hand as I climbed on top of the queen-sized mattress. There were red tattoo-like markings all over it and it was extremely sensitive. Because of that, I always hated this process. It always managed to make me cry because of the pain. Though, I've been trying to toughen it out the last few times. Squeezing the tube, the white paste came out and I began rubbing it on the back of my right hand. Oh man, this hurts more than that time Mr. Twister or whatever his name was attacked us. I could already feel the water hitting my eyes.

"Scarlett! I'm back! Track was-" Wally came walking into my room and stopped when he saw what I was doing. He instantly frowned and closed the door behind him.

"Here let me do that for you," he said, taking the medicine from me. I gave him a smile and nodded. "Thanks."

He rubbed my hands gently and asked me if I was okay over and over. With him here, I found it easier not to cry from the pain I was feeling in my palms and fingers. I watched the boy in front of me and stared at his bright green eyes that matched mine. They were serious right now, but they were usually so playful and inviting. They made me smile every time I saw them which was a huge step forward for me. If I was going to become completely normal Wally would help me do it.

"There we go. That feel better," he asked, slipping my gloves back on. I nodded and gave him a deep hug.

"Yeah, thank you, Wally. So...What were you saying about track?"

His signature grin returned quickly.

"Oh yeah! Coach said that I might be able to make team captain when Ian leaves for college! And he said I could have a co-captain...If I wanted one," he told me, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Hmmm...who would it be if you did?"

"You!" He laughed, "You're the fastest girl on the team and would be the fastest runner if I didn't have super speed and all. You're a badass Scarlett! And...I wouldn't have anybody else up there with me," he murmured, leaning in and kissing me. I kissed him back until he pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Will you think about it for me?" He asked. I sighed in exaggeration and looked away. "I guess!"

He grinned and put his hand on mine.

"Cool. So, is it me or have we not had a mission in a while? I want to get back in the action. You know, kick some ass!" He stated, standing up and punching the air repeatedly. He was right, we haven't had a _major_ mission in a few weeks. I think the last mission Batman gave me and Wally was to retrieve groceries from the grocery store. That was real difficult. But this hiatus hasn't stopped Black Canary from training us every week. I really like it when we train just because I think I'm Canary's favorite. She and I are working on new ways to use my light powers. I've gotten stronger but nothing new has happened so far.

"Yeah, I agree. I want to practice my archery on an actual enemy," I commented. The red-headed boy in front of me opened his mouth to say something but a knock at the door stopped him from doing so. We both looked at the door to see Robin and Artemis standing there; Robin with a huge grin on his face and Artemis with her arms crossed. What's the point of knocking if you're just going to open the door right after anyways!?

"Guess what bitches!" Robin yelled. Wally and I looked at each other before looking back at him.

"What…"

"We have a mission! Hell yeah! Get in your suits and get your asses in the mission room!" He told us before running away screaming and hollering. Artemis just leaned on the doorframe and watched him go before shaking her head.

"What an idiot. Scarlett do you have an extra hair band? Mine's worn out."

"Sure," I said, handing her one from my dresser.

"Thanks. And what Robin said. Batman's waiting on us."

She closed the door and Wally and I were now alone once again. I looked to him and he looked to me as the room was silent. It was then filled with our cheers as we hopped up and down in each other's arms. "Holy crap, what a freaking coincidence! I'm going to get ready!" He said before I suddenly found myself alone in the room. Damn, he was fast. But we finally have a mission! I'm so excited! Running to my closet, I opened it to see my lightly-armored suit shining in front of me. It fit me so well and made everything easier in terms of combat and stamina. Before leaving the room, I put my hair in a ponytail and punched my fist in readiness.

Let's get this new mission started!

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! I just kind of skimmed the last story, and my god, did I even know how to proofread my chapters or did I just not do it? I mean gah! Well, this story is going to be different in that department lol. I'm a better writer since then and hope to improve upon the story. I might even just combine this story and the first one once I'm done with it to make it one huge one haha. And since there's going to be a young justice season 3 there might be a third story! But let's not get ahead of ourselves. This chapter was just kind of trying to get you back on track. The next one will get back on the show storyline so don't worry about that! Please review or comment on the story and tell me any ideas you have for the future! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tower of Magic

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter! It always takes a few chapters for a story to kick off and this one is no different. So I'm going to try to update a little bit faster. The only reason this took so long is because it was prom week and you know how that goes...but I was glad I went. Reviews and comments also help a story get out there so do that and favorite it as well! Lastly, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 2: The Tower of Magic

I walked into the mission room with excitement brewing inside my stomach along with butterflies. I always got nervous before a mission for some reason. Artemis stood in front of the room's holographic screen with her hands on her hips while Connor and Megan were whispering things to each other lovingly. They were the only people in the room so I looked around. First of all, where is Batman if we're getting a mission and where is Wally!? You would've thought with his super speed that he would be up and ready to go in five seconds. Sure enough, I blinked and he was in front of me with a big smile on his face. He was wearing his signature red and yellow suit and it brought back the memories of our last mission. I think we had to guard a doctor or something like that. That was nearly a month ago so my memory is hazy. Looking at Wally now, he's gotten a little bit taller and his suit is starting to look tight on him. That's fine with me though. His muscles bulge out so he looks really buff right now.

"How do I look?" He asked. My cheeks turned red as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Awesome, as always. What about me?"

"Sexy," he whispered seductively while staring at me. I looked away shyly and stuttered stupidly. Artemis, who stood beside us, rolled her eyes and looked around. "Where is Batman? He was just here. And where is Robin?" She asked to no one in particular. Wally and I shrugged as Kaldur walked into the room with Red Tornado.

"Do you know where the B-man is?" Wally asked Red Tornado with a raised eyebrow. The robotic man turned to the ginger and answered, "I believe Batman and Robin left the cave for a mission of their own in Gotham City."

The look on Wally's face was hilarious.

"Awww whatttttt!? Does that mean we're not getting a mission!?" He yelled in disappointment. Red Tornado was silent for a second before muttering a simple "no". He then brought up the huge holographic screen in the room and an old man popped up before us. He didn't look too old; maybe in his mid-to-late seventies. He wore a fine suit and held himself up with a cane. Pretty snazzy if you ask me. Red Tornado continued, "...This is Kent Nelson. He is a friend of mine. He is 106 years old."

"Dammmnnnnnn! 106!? The guy doesn't look a day over ninety!" Wally commented out loud. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing as Red Tornado stared silently at the boy next to me.

"...As I was saying...Kent went missing and has been missing for twenty-three days...He was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentor's Justice League," the robot explained. I was still trying to figure out what he was actually talking about when Kaldur suddenly spoke up next to me.

"Ah I remember now, he used to be Doctor Fate."

"Doctor Fate?" I asked in confusion. I'm so lost right now. Wally got close to my ear and whispered, "basically he was this superhero that was supposedly a sorcerer or some crazy crap like that. If you ask me, magic is totally bogus and the man just used some advanced technology to get with the babes. Can't blame him for it but he's a hack."

I nodded as Red Tornado began speaking again.

"He might be on one of his...trips...but he is the caretaker of the Helmet of Fate and should be found just to verify the safety of the said helmet. It would be dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands. If you all are willing to investigate into the matter, take this," he said, taking out a key, "this is the key to the Tower of Fate. Good luck. Please call if you run into any trouble."

He gave the key to Kaldur, the group's current leader, and made the holographic screen in front of us disappear. He then walked away and we were all alone in the room again. I turned to the redhead beside me and grinned happily.

"Oh my gosh, this is like a Harry Potter magical adventure! You think this guy could teach me some spells if we find him?"

Wally gave me a look and crossed his arms.

"Scarlett, magic isn't real. Science reigns supreme when it comes to how the world really works," he said smartly. I smirked and crossed my arms as well.

"I'm surprised, Wally. You're usually not the buzzkill of the group."

His mouth fell open and his face turned red slightly. "I'm not a buzzkill I'm just saying that any notion of magic being real is idiotic and just dumb. Unless you're talking about you because you're super magical, babe."

I rolled my eyes as he leaned in for a kiss. Like I would ever reject him a kiss. I mean come on. This boy is irresistible.

"Okay…" I muttered, "but think of it this way. You might just get a badass souvenir from this mission," I told him. His mood immediately lightened up and he rushed everyone to the bio-ship. I knew that would work. He loved his souvenirs for sure. Everyone made their way to the ship and Megan took control of it with her mind connecting with the ship's engines.

"Red Tornado gave these coordinates so it should only take about five or ten minutes...depending on the traffic…" she said. We all looked at each other and she threw her hand at us. "Hellooooo Megan! There's no traffic in the air! Unless you count a flock of birds! Ha, I'm so funny," she told herself. I shook my head while giggling and looked over at Connor. He just sat there in his chair smiling at her. For some reason that made me even more happy than I already was. I'm just so pumped for this mission I guess. My excitement rose as the ship took off from the cave garage and headed for the coordinates given to us by our caretaker. Apparently, the Tower of Fate was supposed to be in Salem, Massachusetts. Haha, what a coincidence right? The tower owned by a sorcerer in a town that had the Salem witch trials. How cliché.

"Pshh...the tower's in Salem. Of course, it's in Salem," murmured Wally in an obviously criticizing way.

"That's what I said," I told him. He grinned and laid his hand over mine, our gloves finding contact with each other.

"Great minds think alike I guess."

"If so would you mind taking a moment to find the tower for us? It does not look like it would be anywhere around here," Kaldur said looking around out the window of the camouflaged ship. He was right. The area we were in looked like a simple grassy field. Megan landed the ship and we all filed outside into the breezy night air. I held my arms and Wally, of course, wrapped his arm around me for warmth. God, I'm so lucky to have him. Artemis stared at us for a second before mumbling to herself.

"Could you two stop cuddling over there and help us find this damn tower? I'm getting really annoyed right now because it's cold and there's nothing for me to shoot at," she said to us. I expected her to say that because...well you know...that's just something she would say but Wally looked almost offended. They began to bicker and I knew this was going to be a long night. Connor and Megan were both looking around the field while Kaldur was re-reading the coordinates sent to us by Red Tornado. If only Robin was here. He'd probably have some sort of device to scan the area with. Speaking of Robin! He lied to us! What the hell!? He said we had a mission when really he and Batman had a mission together! He probably didn't even know that we had an actual mission. Probably didn't care either. I'm going to punch him when we get back to the cave. And then, I'm gonna kick his ass in Call of Duty. He has no idea that I've been practicing. Right now, I can kill eight people online without dying which is a great start for me. Though-...wait...how did we get on this subject? Nevermind! Back to the field in front of us, there didn't seem to be any sign of the tower here. Megan and Superboy came back with frowns on their faces and Wally and Artemis...well they were still arguing about how magic wasn't real and stuff.

"Maybe the key will guide us to the tower," Kaldur said out of nowhere. I nodded and agreed with him. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Try holding it up in the air or something. It might just unlock a secret passageway," I suggested. He nodded and walked out in front of us. Raising the key, he got all the way up to shoulder height before stopping. He looked at me and gave a gentle smile.

"It's caught on something," he said. I blinked and then smiled.

"So I was right? Booyah!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. Wally stopped arguing with the blonde archer and turned to me. "Well of course you are. You're amazing Scarlett!" He said before pecking my cheek. I reached up and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear while looking down at the ground. "Why thank you, kind sir," I joked. Wally chuckled cutely as I looked back at the dark-skinned Aqualad. "Try turning it like you were unlocking a door. That would only make sense if you think about it."

Kaldur, again, nodded and did what I said. Sure enough, a clicking sound rang through all of our ears and the grassy field in front of us was no more. Instead stood a tall and large medieval-looking tower. It just appeared out of nowhere! Almost as if by magic perhaps? I gave Wally a look and smirked again.

"Science can prove this wrong," he quickly stated.

"Mhmm," I hummed. Looking down the thick wall of the tower and in front of us, there was a huge wooden door that opened on its own, revealing a room of pitch black darkness that didn't look appealing whatsoever. Connor, being the bravest one out of all of us, walked inside first followed by Megan and then the rest of the team. I could not for the life of me see anything in here, and I jumped when the door behind us slammed shut.

I'm not sure what dangers lie in this place but I do know one thing is for sure. This is definitely the Tower of Fate we've all found ourselves in…

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yes, the chapters are short but just know that each chapter will probably be like half the episode which means there will be a lot more chapters than the first story probably! Anyway, please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think so far! Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Magic of Doctor Fate

**Hey guys, it is time for another chapter of Young Justice! Now I've been gone for about three months I'd say and that was due to a combination of final exams that lasted about 2-3 weeks along with my boss giving me ridiculous hours after school. Plus, we extended our hours to ten at night so I'm getting home a lot later than earlier. But yeah that's about it so if you were worried that I stopped working on this worry no more! Please review or comment on the chapter and tell me what you think! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 3: The Magic of Doctor Fate

I was expecting something cool inside the castle like a pedestal of shining jewels or a large throne but all it was was a small room. What a bummer. Wally, next to me, began to brag about how magic wasn't so magnificent again before the door behind us made a sort of popping sound and disappeared. I jumped away from it and backed up until I heard an older man's voice right behind me. Okay, this is really starting to freak me out. Vanishing doors? Old men sneaking up behind me? Yeah, I'm officially creeped out now.

"Greetings," the voice said. I jumped again and ran behind Wally, peeking at the man speaking at us from behind his shoulder. He was my wall of protection for the time being. A very muscular, funny, handsome...what was I talking about again? Oh right! The man speaking to us! It wasn't a real man per say, just a hologram of one. It looked like it was pre-recorded.

"You got in with a key but the castle does not recognize any of you. Please state your reason for being here or punishment will be administered," he said. All of us looked at each other, waiting for one to give the elder an answer. I nudged Wally with my arm and he nodded with a smile. "Well we're in search for the uh...all magical Doctor Fate apparently...Though he's probably not magical because magic isn't real," he finished with a smirk. Oh God, why did he have to add that part in!? The older man didn't look satisfied either. With the snap of his fingers, the floor beneath us collapsed and we soon found ourselves falling. My heart dropped in pure shock as I looked down to see a fiery inferno just waiting to disintegrate us all. Judging by everything that has happened to us in the past, this isn't the least bit surprising. Doesn't hurt to scream for your life though!

"Ahhhh!"

I screamed loudly as we kept falling more and more. Wally grabbed my hand and gave me that look that said he was confident we were going to get through this but had no idea how. That's when I got the idea that would save all of us from imminent death. I formed a platform of light beneath us and all of us landed on it pretty roughly. But hey! We're alive! Artemis, once she recovered from the fall, shot daggers at Wally and pointed at him.

"You idiot! Why did you say that last part to him! You could've killed us! Thank you for saving us Scarlett by the way."

I nodded as Wally rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on magic is BS. All of it. He needs to know that! But we're alive so it doesn't really matter," he said, crossing his arms with a smirk. Yeah because I saved our asses…

"Whatever...How do we get out of here? We can't expect Scarlett to hold all of us for much longer," Artemis remarked. She was right. I was starting to feel my platform weakening with every second we stood on it. Wally laid his hand on my arm and grinned. "Scarlett can do anything since she's the most amazing girl on the entire planet."

"That's so sweet!" Megan said with sparkling eyes while Artemis rolled her eyes again. She does that a lot…

"Well, you could've just told him that Red Tornado sent us to look for Kent."

As soon as she said that the fire pit below us suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a metal platform much like my platform made of light. Seeing that, I decided to drop us down and we were now at the bottom of the large hole. Artemis gave Wally a demeaning look and he let out a curse or two at her. I'm not sure if I've said this but I think I remember telling them to be nice to each other. You would've thought they were brother and sister or something.

"Look. A hatch," Connor said quietly as he took a hold of the handle. Wally stopped cussing at Artemis and stepped forward.

"Wait! The fire will bounce up and-"

Connor opened the hatch and a breeze of freezing, cold air came rushing to us. A blink of the eye later and we were in a snowy landscape. I turned to Wally and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay Wally you can believe in magic now. We won't judge you."

"No this is just...just...the string theory. It all science. Trust me babe, when this is all over I'll be able to debunk any magic trick we encounter from here on out...What is that?" He asked, focusing on something in front of him. I turned back around and saw a floating staff a few feet from us. I would question it but that just seems like a lot of work. I mean, what's the point? This mission is so random. The ginger went to grab the staff as I was grabbing it and our hands connected. Even in cold weather his hands were so warm and inviting. I looked into his eyes and he flashed me that big smile of it. Unfortunately, that smile went down when we started glowing a bright light. My body, as well as his, began to evaporate like water vapor and it was like the air was passing through us more and more. Artemis, Connor, Megan, and Kaldur watched us with widened eyes as we left them. Everything was black for a minute before we were in a room filled with staircases.

"Would you look at that."

I looked up at the sound of that voice and recognized who was talking to us. It was an old man with a suit on. That was Kent I'm pretty sure! Behind him were two men who looked really weird. The one on the right had a sinister look on his face and he was as pale as a vampire. He had a stupid hairstyle...The one on the left was a tall, dark man who looked stunned to see us.

"I'll be right there!" The old man said as he floated up from the ground and flew at us like a jet. Wally and I were thinking the same thing because we both yelled, "what the hell!?"

The old man didn't care though as he took the staff from us and formed a magical elevator in the wall beside us.

"Hurry! Get inside," he told us, pushing us in with him. The two men who were with this man were screaming at us when the elevator doors closed. I'm gonna bet they were the bad guys. Just a feeling I've got. In the elevator, the three of us were silent as it went up and up. I looked at Wally and he gave me an uncertain look back. The old man turned to us and smiled, "I'm Kent Nelson by the way."

I KNEW IT! I'm just a genius okay.

"I'm Scarlett and this is Wally," I told him, not bothering to use our superhero names.

"Nice to meet you young ones. Are you here to help me fight these men?" He asked. We both nodded and he cleared his throat. "...well thank you, I do appreciate it. We're up against some pretty bad enemies. Those two men that you saw? They've been pushing me around for the last few hours. And now I have a backache...Anyway, one of them, the kid with the stupid haircut, is an actual lord of chaos. In case you didn't know, that's a bad thing. A lord of chaos is the ultimate enemy of a lord of order such as Dr. Fate. I myself am not a lord of order but just an old coat Fate used to put on. That was until my wife convinced me that there was more to life than just that," he said, bringing out a watch with her picture on it. She was quite pretty for someone from the old 1900s. I'm not trying to be mean, but I've kind of noticed a trend that as time goes on people become more "pretty". Sometimes it skips a generation though so hopefully it didn't skip my generation...

"She could really go downtown on me..." he finished. I blushed and Wally chuckled a bit. It's so weird hearing old people talk dirty!

"Anywho, they're both after the helmet of Dr. Fate. If they get their hands on it the world goes to waste in a sense. So essentially we cannot let that happen," he said as the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened. Have we been going up that whole time? We walked out onto another room filled with staircases, only this time there was a huge bell in front of us.

"Ow!"

We turned to our right to see Kaldur, Conner, and Megan all laying on the floor. I guess they just fell from the ceiling somehow.

"How did you guys get here!?" I questioned, walking over to them. "You don't want to know," Connor said through gritted teeth. Megan smiled at me, looking like she was just about to tell me, but gasped suddenly.

"Wally!" She yelled. I turned around to see him and Kent gone. I did manage to see them go through a magical portal so at least they were safe for now. Now me? Not so much. I don't know how, but those two bad guys made it all the way up here. They probably used their own magical elevator.

"Get back here!" The pale boy said, running into a portal he created and disappearing. That left us with just the dark-skinned man. He lifted his hand up and each finger glowed brightly.

"Oh boy..." Artemis muttered before the man shot a ray of bluish light our way. First of all, light was my thing! Second of all, holy crap! I jumped out of way, landing on my stomach while the others did the same. I formed a small dagger of light in my hand threw it at him, only to have it deflected by another one of his attacks. It was like he had a machine gun at how fast he was putting out attacks. One hit Conner and he fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Conner!" I screamed. I tried to run over to him but before I could help him up a blue webbing burst out over the teen's body.

"What the?"

"Scarlett! Get away from there," Megan told me desperately. Another blue light was coming at me fast so I dashed backward and joined Megan where she was.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so...Got any idea where Wally went?"

"No but I'm going to try to talk to him telepathically," she said, putting her hand to her temple and closing her eyes. Her soothing voice talked calmly in our ears.

'Wally, we're in trouble. You need to find a way back here!'

"Ah!"

As soon as she finished the man was able to hit her directly and she too was in the web now. I heard another yell and Kaldur was on the ground holding his stomach.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Artemis shouted before getting hit too. I bit my lip, knowing I was the only one left. The tall man smirked at me and put up both of his hands. Fighting back wasn't an option anymore so I quickly formed a shield of light around me and hoped for the best. The man began shooting his electric webbing at me with both hands and as soon as they hit I immediately felt the impact of them on my shield. It felt like someone was constantly beating you down every time you got up. I grunted and gritted my teeth at each shot he gave me. After the fifth shot or so I fell to one knee from the pressure and my shield cracked. The man laughed loudly because he knew he was eventually going to trap me inside one his webs like the others.

"W-Wally...Please help…" I managed to whisper before my shield finally broke. I fell to the floor, completely exhausted as the man walked over to me.

"Nice try but this is it for you," he said, holding up his hand. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but opened them back again when nothing happened to me. I saw the man, yeah, but he was naked! Why was he naked!? He wasn't going to rape me, was he!?

"What the!?" He yelled. I tilted my head in confusion before I saw the golden relic-shaped light behind him. That's the symbol of Dr. Fate I think! Which means...Hell yeah, we're going to win! All of the webs over the others disappeared in a flash and Conner was up quick to punch the man in the face. He fell to the floor unconscious and laid there motionless. That's what he gets for hurting all of us. Artemis helped me up and I thanked her.

"Thanks...Was that attack from Dr. Fate?" I asked. She nodded.

"I believe so. Whatever it was, it definitely saved us."

Megan smiled and brought us all together. "I think we can go home now guys. I have a feeling this mission is complete. We just need to find Wally. Come on, let's all go to the roof, I bet he's up there."

We all walked up the stairs all the way to the top and we found Wally standing there with a golden helmet in his hands. He was all alone and the old man was nowhere to be seen. Running to him, I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my cheek to his. He gave me a sad smile and hugged me back.

"Wally! Thank god you're okay! Where's Mr. Nelson?"

He frowned and sighed.

"He's gone now. He gave up his life to save mine," he answered.

"O-Oh...He was so sweet...W-Well he did a brave thing and I'm so grateful he did. Did he go peacefully?"

He nodded and I smiled.

"At least he did that. He's in a better place now," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. He smiled again and looked down at the helmet in his hands.

"Yeah, I guess he is...Scarlett let's go home."

"Okay," I said as we both walked back to the group. Megan called the bioship to pick us up and we were heading home in no time. Wally still had that golden helmet in his hands so knowing him it would probably be a souvenir. But that was okay. It would be a good reminder of what Mr. Nelson did for us. I hope that in the future we can meet with more people just like him...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Okay, this was supposed to come out WAY earlier but I got sidetracked but it's all good now! I'm sorry guys! I know you hate me for it. So I've changed my update timetable for this story. It won't take as long as this chapter did but just expect an update whenever. I'll try my best to be quick about it! Please review or comment on the story! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time! P.S. the next chapter will probably be a lot better than this one! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Forgotten Memories

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about making you wait. I've kind of focused everything on two other stories of mine just because I guess I feel better writing about those, but I assure you this story will always be in progress. In progress until I finish it, of course. I've just had a lot of stuff going on, specifically a tornado forcing me out of my apartment for a few months and still ongoing so that sucks! But anyway, please review or comment on the story and tell me what you guys think of the story so far. And finally, thanks so much and here is the chapter! P.S. I know it may not be correct, but I may intentionally switch the tenses, specifically the past and present just because I think it sounds better. I'm still kind of trying to improve on my writing.**

* * *

Ch. 4: Forgotten Memories

I woke up around noon today because I was feeling extra lazy. It was a Friday, but I didn't have any school because it was one of those "teacher grading" days where the teacher uses up the day to catch up on grading. It sounds a little sketchy, but I'm getting a day off, so I won't be complaining anytime soon. It gives me an extra day for the weekend so that's freaking awesome!

I got up from my bed slowly and rubbed my eyes. I stopped after a few seconds and looked down at my gloved hands. They felt fine, but they really hurt me yesterday. I had to put my special medicine on them like I always do and usually I can handle it. But this time I went to bed wanting to cry myself to sleep. I wish Wally had been here to comfort me, but he's on one of those science club trips. He was good at running fast, but in science and chemistry, he was the very best. I get him to help me sometimes because I really hate chemistry. Like, I really hate it. And in return, I help him in history because that's my best subject.

I walk out of my room expecting to see at least one person in the hall or living room, but I don't. You'd think this place would be filled with teens on a free Friday. Oh well. I walk to the kitchen and look around in the pantry for some cereal. As I'm looking, Batman walks into the room and stops when he sees me in here.

"Getting breakfast at twelve in the afternoon?" he asks me as I manage to reach my favorite box of cereal.

"Yep. Didn't have school today so I thought I'd sleep in. We don't have any missions today do we?"

He puts his hand to his chin in thought.

"Not that I'm aware of. The team might have one later today...Where is Superboy and Miss Martian?" He asks after looking around. I shrug my shoulders and pour milk into my bowl.

"They might be on a date. I'm not sure. Aren't you supposed to be the world's greatest detective? This little dilemma shouldn't be too hard to solve," I say with a laugh. He hums and the slightest of smiles forms on his face before he turns and leaves the kitchen. I shrug my shoulders again and continue on eating. I take my time eating and almost feel like going back to sleep on the table. Yeah, it's one of those days. That is until Kaldur walks in the kitchen suddenly.

"Hey Kaldur, what's up?" I ask with a smile. He bites his lip and sits down at the table with me.

"Oh, nothing really. My dad tried to destroy Atlantis, but I stopped him."

I look up with widened eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. What are you eating?"

What did he just say? Must not have been too important…

"Umm...Just some cereal. There's some in the pantry if you want any. This is my favorite. I just spoke to Batman a minute ago. He said we might have a mission later, but he wasn't sure. To tell you the truth, I really don't want to do anything today. I just woke up too," I laugh. Kaldur simply smiles at me, causing me to narrow my eyes at him and laugh again,

"...What?"

"Nothing, it's just you used to not talk at all when you first joined the team and now you're comfortable with us enough to not feel nervous or scared. I think I made the right choice in staying with the team instead of going back to Atlantis," he says more to himself than to me. I'm not sure what exactly he is talking about, but it makes me really happy to hear him say that. I guess it shows that he cares about me as well as the rest of the people on the team. If I can call anybody my friend, it's all of them.

"...Sorry, I've just had a long day," he says, standing up from the table.

"Oh okay, why don't you get some rest?"

He nods at my suggestion and goes to the living room to nap on the couch. That's what I assume anyway. I stand up and put my bowl in the sink before heading back to my room. Before I can even leave the kitchen though, Robin pops his head in and grins at me. I'll note that he still has his school uniform on along with his regular black sunglasses in front of his eyes.

"Wow, so this is what happens when Scarlett doesn't have to go to school," he snickers.

"Shut up! This is my day off!" I scream at him before laughing and crossing my arms. "...Aren't you supposed to be at school? It's only twelve so you should probably be at lunch right about now. Or are you skipping? If so, I hope you fail."

"Oooh, harsh! Nah, I take all my classes in the morning so I can have extra time to train at the gym during lunch. I just decided to come here instead to see my favorite light-wielding teammate," he says with another grin. He's a smartass but he's also really sweet. But not as sweet as Wally!

"Mhmm, whatever. I didn't know you did that though. Pretty smart!"

"I know right! It's f-ing great! You and Wally should totally transfer to Gotham Academy. God knows you're both smart enough to get in. And transportation wouldn't be a problem obviously! They give you so much freedom over there to do what you want to do! The only downside is that we have to wear a school uniform. Then again, we do wear the same superhero uniforms every day, huh?" He says after thinking about it. Ain't that the truth.

"That doesn't sound too bad. I might ask Batman about it later. But, I kind of like mine and Wally's school. I'm on the track team so that's something!" I say with great enthusiasm.

"You could be on our track team…" he mutters under his breath. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"I'm sure you guys have an amazing private school team, Robin."

He snorts.

"You would think! But no. Our track team is complete garbage. I would join it myself but...Well, you know...gotta keep up the illusion of not being Batman's badass partner," he says with another laugh escaping his lips. I wish everyone could be as happy as he usually is. Other than a mission, I've never seen him upset about anything. And we're talking actually upset, not mad because Wally ate the last of the peanut butter cookies Megan made again.

"You're absolutely right," I reply, "everyone should follow your example and not try out for sports because that would be too suspicious. Wally and I on the school track team? Not suspicious. Robin on the track team? Holy crap, we're going on DEFCON 1!" I yell, waving my arms in so much exaggeration. He gives me a look and walks away without saying anything. I laugh to myself and head back to my room. I'm not tired anymore after talking to three people so I just lay in my bed and enjoy the comfiness of the sheets around me. My blonde hair is lying peacefully in front of me, but I can't help but feel paranoid about it. I didn't have a real bad bedhead when I woke up, but it definitely doesn't look that great if you know what I mean. Only a shower really brings out the color in my hair and the brightness of my skin, so I like to take one every day.

"Screw it, standing under hot water sounds really nice right now," I murmur to myself, getting up from my bed and going to the bathroom. I do the usual stuff everyone does when taking a shower. Take my clothes off, step into the shower, stand there for twenty minutes, and then finally decide to clean myself. I began rubbing shampoo and conditioner in my hair when I heard my bathroom door open. I looked over at it and all I saw was a white blob with red hair.

"Whoa! Sorry, Scarlett! I just wanted to tell you that I was back from competition!"

"It's okay! I'm almost done. I'll be out in a minute, Wally," I say back to him. He nods and closes the door while I quickly finish washing my hair. I haven't seen Wally in a few days so I'm really excited right now! I just put on the same clothes I had taken off to get in the shower and then ran outside to hug my best friend.

"Hey! How was the science club competition?" I ask, pecking him on the lips and wrapping my arms around him. He chuckles and holds up a small gold medal.

"First place!"

"Would I expect anything else?" I tell him as he hands me the medal. There was a detailed globe in the center of it with a couple of beakers on each side of it. At the top, it had one of those golden pairs of wings that signify greatness I think. I hand the medal back to him and lean my head on his shoulder. "...I'm so proud of you! You're so smart, Wally!"

His cheeks burn as red as his hair and he scratches the back of his head with his left hand.

"Thanks, Scarlett," he says to me shyly. I pull my head back and give him a bright smile.

"I missed you. School has been super boring without you there. There's Peyton but she helps only so much. I need to make more friends...I don't want to though...I've never really been the best with that kind of thing obviously," I say. He shrugs in response and smiles.

"Yeah, but you've gotten better. And besides, Peyton and I are really the only friends you need. I'm your boyfriend and she's your girlfriend but not in that way...Unless you're up for a threesome."

He got a hard punch in the arm for that…

"Kidding!" He yells, rubbing his arm while laughing. I roll my eyes once again and walk across the room to brush my hair. Wally lays back on my bed with his legs dangling off the end as he continues to talk to me. "...God, I'm tired. The school requires that we ride a bus to and from the event. It's so freaking tedious just sitting there for hours on end when I could just run there in under five minutes. School is so dumb…" He groans. I just sit there, peacefully listening to him rant about the trip as I get the knots out of my hair. He's such a breath of fresh air, isn't he? And I'm not even being sarcastic.

"Did you get car sick or anything? I sometimes do. I also get a little claustrophobic," I say, going back to my bed to lay down next to him once my hair is completely brushed. He thinks for a second before shrugging his shoulders again.

"A little bit. I just don't like cars, you know? I'm my own form of transportation! But yeah, that bus made me really tired. I didn't go to sleep or anything because the bus driver was drunk or something…It made me nervous" He says with a shade of annoyance cast over his eyes. I smile at him and run my fingers through his soft, red hair.

"Well...think of it this way. You don't have to do that again because by next competition they'll allow you to just drive there in your own car. Or run there. Whichever one you're feeling that day. And, you're finally home! So just get some rest, big guy." I scoot closer to him and rest my head on his chest. He laughs at that last comment and then gives a sigh of relief. By the sound of it, he's been looking forward to doing this all day. I tilt my head up a bit to look at his face and his eyes are closed. In fact, I think he may be transitioning to sleep already. It's actually kind of amazing to watch. His breathing slows down to a soft, beautiful pace while his heart matches it. He really was exhausted, huh? I can't help but kiss him one more time before I go to sleep as well. It's so much easier with him here with me. I don't just lay on the bed waiting for myself to drift off. It almost comes to me as soon as I close my eyes.

I am going to be so well-rested when I wake up…

* * *

"Hey...Hey...Wake up…"

"Huh?" I groan out as my eyes flutter open. My vision is blurry for a few seconds until it finally focuses on the person above me. It's a boy that looks to be around my age. He's wearing a black suit that covers parts of his face, but I can see his eyes and hair and a pair of goggles that are resting on his forehead. His eyes are a bright green, like mine, and his hair is a fiery red. It's probably the reddest hair I've ever seen on a person. Then again, I don't get out much. Around him is a building with a few holes in the ceiling. Where the hell am I!?

When he sees that I'm awake he gives me a kind smile, but I push myself away from him on instinct. I don't know him so how do I know whether he's going to hurt me or not? Wouldn't be the first time someone did that…

"No, it's okay," he says in a comforting tone, "I'm one of the good guys. You know...Kid Flash!" He yells with a grin, pointing his thumb at himself. I recognized the name but never really cared about superheroes or public saviors...I mean, I have better things to worry about. Like the burns on my hands and feet that are constantly covered with specialized gloves and socks. Oh god, why am I thinking about that at a time like this?

"In other words, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I would never think of doing something like that…" he tells me gently, realizing my fear of him. I just stare at him and keep my back to the wall. Although, I will say his words do make me relax a little bit. It's strange because I have a condition called hapnophobia, which causes me to untrust most people and be afraid of their touch. But with this guy...I feel...something different. I don't know what it is yet though.

"Umm...What's your name?" He asks awkwardly, a look of disappointment in his eyes since I haven't warmed up to him yet. Should I even tell him my name? He's a stranger but he's been kind to me ever since I've woken up. Okay, it's been about thirty seconds...But still! Oh, what the hell!

"I-I'm Scarlett…" I whisper to him, not looking him in the eyes directly. He finally smiles again at the sound of my voice.

"Scarlett? That's a pretty name. So, you don't have a superhero name or anything?"

I blush at his compliment but become confused at his question. Superhero name? He sees that I'm clearly confused and elaborates, "I mean...Ha-ha sorry...I just figured…" He mumbles. He looks as if he can't find the right words to say. Oh no, I've probably made him feel uncomfortable. Ugh, I always do this with people…

"...Umm...Do you have any superpowers or abilities? It would make sense since we both woke up here. I woke up about a minute before you did so I have no idea where we are. But back to the superpowers thing...for example, I have super speed," he tells me proudly, "also, you have on a superhero outfit so...I just figured…" My eyes widen before I look at myself. Instead of a normal shirt and pants, I'm wearing this lightly-armored outfit that consisted of a top that was like a corset in the back and a short skirt that went just above my knees. As for shoes, I was wearing these long combat boots that went to my knees. First of all, this outfit has got to be the sexiest thing I've ever worn. Second, who the fuck put me in this shit!?

"How did I get in this!?" I ask myself, my voice rising for just a moment. Kid Flash's eyes widen, and he laughs as a way to lighten up the atmosphere.

"I don't know but you look pretty in it," he laughs with reddened cheeks. I blush as well and sigh, looking at my hands. I'm just going to let this go for now.

"Thanks, I guess...I can...manipulate light...Like this…" I extend my right arm outward to an open area of the building we're standing in. I focus on the spot and form a medium-sized wall of light that reaches the ceiling and it even creates another hole inside it. Oops…

"Holy crap, that's fucking awesome!" The boy in front of me yells out in amazement. His excited expression, however, quickly falters and he frowns a little, "Oh crap, sorry for cussing…" He apologizes. I smile a little bit at his apologetic face and lower my hand back down at my side.

"It's okay...I don't mind...But thank you. I don't usually use my light powers that often," I admit. He tilts his head and narrows his eyes at me.

"Really? Why not?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"I...guess I just don't have a use for them all that much."

"Are you kidding me? You would make a super badass superhero, Scarlett! I've never seen anybody do that before! Once we learn where the hell we are you should go to the Justice League and show them your abilities. I'm sure they would make you a member just like that! Speaking of where we are though...Where the hell are we?" He asks rhetorically, looking around at the unsteady walls of the building we're in. I have no idea and tell him so. Plus, go to the Justice League? I would never do that.

"I'm not sure...The last thing I remember is reading a book in my room back in Georgia…" I tell him. Oh my god, why did I just reveal where I'm from to him!? I've even lost some of my stutter! How is this possible!? I just met him!

"Georgia? That's cool. I'm from Missouri so not too far apart," he grins.

I open my mouth to respond but stop when I hear a distinct noise from up above. It sounds like...a bomb dropping in the air! Kid Flash gasps and quickly grabs my hand, running the both of us out of the building. Damn, he's fast. I can barely keep up with him. The outside is a desert-like environment. That's all I can see before I look back at the building we were just in. As soon as my eyes hit the structure, it suddenly explodes and sends Kid Flash and me into the sand. He and I both groan in pain from the harsh impact, but I think we're both okay. Kid Flash even looks at me and asks, "damn, that hurt! You okay, Scarlett?"

I slowly nod and look at the destroyed building. What could have done that? My question is soon answered as three tanks behind the building emerge from a hill and point their giant torrents at us. I hear Wally curse under his breath while I wish I could do the same. I'm just too speechless at what I'm looking at to even force one single word out of my mouth.

What the hell is going on…

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yeah, probably the best chapter for this sequel so far since I actually tried on it. My apologies for taking so long. This story kind of gives me writer's block but I get through it. As for why Scarlett has gone back to being so scared of trusting people, it's because the young justice team is the only reason she has gotten better with her condition. She doesn't remember anything that has happened with the team, so she thinks she stills lives back in Atlanta. This chapter takes place in the episode, Bereft, in case you didn't know. Other than that, please review or comment on the story and tell me what you guys think so far! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you guys next time!**


End file.
